To Hell With it
by vivamya
Summary: Everywhere people know about Jude Shore Academy. The school is nearly impossible to get into unless you have talent. Avery and Lexi are girls with outstanding skills, but this school is hell on earth for them and the outcasts until 2 boys change it all.


Chapter 1  
>I know we aren't going to fit in at Jude Shore Academy for the Performing Arts, but I couldn't pass this up. It is only the most Prestigious Performing arts academy known to the world. I am not kidding here. Anywhere you go people know about JSA, I have lived in so many places and everywhere there was talent there was talk of JSA.<p>

When I found out there were going to be auditions in the larger town near us I all but begged on my knees to convince my Parents to let me try. Never in a million years did I think my best friend Avery and I would be accepted.  
>And here we are now Avery and I sitting next to each other on a flight to Southern California. It was almost midnight but I couldn't bring myself to sleep like Avery had. I know I will regret this when we make it to JSA but I was too nervous to even begin to think of sleep. I decided to close my eyes for a couple minutes while waiting out the 5 hour flight.<p>

~morning~

As soon as I stepped off of the plane and into the tunnel-tube-thingy I could feel the moisture in the air. Avery Followed behind me dragging one of her four duffel bags. Lets just say she doesn't pack light. We walked through the small airport getting used to the humidity and trying to find our way to the baggage thingy.

After hauling our bags outside we ran to an available cab that looked big enough to carry all of out bags. after cramming as many as we could in the trunk we still ended up having 2 duffel bags and our backpacks in the back seat next to me while Avery sat up front."Where are you ladies heading?" asked the cab driver.

Quickly Avery answered with a quick," Jude Shore Academy." As she finished the man's eyebrows rose in surprise.  
>"You girls got in? I have almost never heard of someone from out of state getting into the school. You girls really must be something." He said slowly the shock evident in his voice. I just smiled and answered a quick we know.<p>

The drive from the airport wasn't very long but the driver still couldn't get the slight tone of surprise out of his voice as we told him more about ourselves. Soon we arrived at the large school I had only seen pictures of until now. I stepped out of the cab and stool bewildered at the huge school, if you could even call it that, in front of me. Students milled around the large lawn around the buildings, and all of them looked about the same style-wise.

Almost all the girls had short shorts, pastel colored tank tops and long necklaces. They all wore either flip flops or slip on converse. Most had their hair long and over their shoulders with designer sunglasses perched on their heads and designer purses draped over their shoulders.

From the boys walking around some were shirtless and pretty obviously athletes, others huddled together around some girls. But they all had varying shades of khaki shorts and pale colored shorts. Short hair some spiked some in a fo-hawk, but none loner than the tip of their ears.

This was going to be hell. I opened the door and some heads turned to look as my knee high converse hit the pavement. I ducked out of the door and stood waiting for Avery to Join me. When she came to stand beside me we took another look around.

There were at least 20 girls glaring at us, 10 who are looking with looks of disgust, and 2 actually running away from our car. I just sighed and turned to Avery and shrugged. I walked to the front window and asked the driver if he would wait here while we got signed in and our room arrangements. He agreed so I linked arms with Avery and started walking towards the building labeled main office.

We stepped inside and stopped. The office was large with rows of glass walls creating single office spaces, a large counter stretched halfway across the front of the room. I shook my head slightly and walked to the counter. A woman with way too much botox glanced up and did a double take, obviously not used to seeing people looking like Avery and I.

She sat silently for about 10 seconds taking in My black and purple hair and Avery's wild red. Along with our piercings and use of black eyeliner. The woman cleared her throat and shuffled some papers before asking what we needed.

"This is Avery Stone and I am Alexandria Cockerham. Could you please give us our schedules, and room?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes but turned to print out a map, our schedules, and rooming arrangements.

We decided to check out our room first and see if our roommate was there, luckily they had enough sense to put me and Avery in a room together with one other girl named Danielle.

Stopping by to make sure the cab driver was okay staying for a little while we made our way to the room. Surprisingly the layout of the school was pretty simple. All the dorm buildings made a U shape in the middle of the property, inside there was the educational buildings along with all the studios (hello performing arts school) then the rest of the rectangle of the property was filled with restaurants,stores, and anything else for fun. The school was also beach front and had paths from each of the dorms to the ocean.

We found our way to dorm number 7 pretty quickly. It took about 10 minutes in total to get from the parking lot to our room. Avery pulled out her key and unlocked the door. The "room" was more like a large apartment. There was a large space for a living room and a dinning table that broke off into a full kitchen. A hallway with three doors broke off to the right.

The first door had a white nameplate on it with the name "Dani" engraved in dark purple letters. We moved on to the second door and opened it. he first thing I noticed was the white. everything in the room was white(with the exception of the beige carpet) but a letter sat on top of the side table.

I opened it and 2 catalogs fell out. One with paint splotches and the other of furniture. The letter pretty much said we could decorate how ever we wanted and just to order furniture and paint(the rooms would be painted for us after calling the number and ordering the colors we wanted)

I looked around again and noticed the room was completely empty. A sliding glass door was on the far wall and opened onto a small porch.

A light knock broke our silence. We turned to look at the door and there stood a girl around our age. She had Light brown hair and Hazel eyes. She was obviously pretty and had a sweet smile but also she wasn't looking at us with disgust, maybe slight surprise but nothing new.

"Hi, I am Danielle but call me Dani, and I am your new room mate." She said before taking another step into the room. I smiled at her.

"Well Hi, Um I'm Alexandria but you can call me Lexi, and this is Avery." She smiled again and asked who was getting which room. We took a quick look at the other before deciding I would get the second room and Avery would get the third.

Dani offered to help us with our bags so we brought her to the cab. After seeing the amount of bags we had she called her brother and his roommates.

About ten minutes later three boys walked up. Two were blonde and the other was the same brunette as Dani and the same features but more masculine. I supposed he was her brother and the other two were his roommates. Just like everyone in this school so far they stopped in their tracks once they saw us, then smiled spread on their faces before running at us. Dani's brother threw Avery over his shoulder while the blonde with the shorter hair did the same with me, and the other blonde the same with Dani.

They carried us over to the car before dropping us on the grass. We sat laughing for a second while the cab driver was looking at us like we were crazy. We calmed down enough to start unloading the bags onto the sidewalk. The boy's eyes widened at the amount of stuff we brought.

The blonde with the short hair whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey can you do my a favor?" He was quiet for a second. "Yeah thanks dude."

I looked at him questioningly and he just shrugged before extending his hand. "Hi I am Hayden, this is Carson and Daniel." he pointed to the other blonde and the brunette. I smiled and introduced myself and Avery.

about 5 minutes later a boy pulled up in a golf cart and tossed the keys to Hayden. we loaded all the bags into the golf cart then the guys piled in on top of them. They drove off to the dorms and we started walking behind them.

Once at the dorms we found the guys were able to get all 7 of our duffel bags up while me and Avery carried our backpacks. For the rest of the night we all hung out in our apartment picking out furniture and paint.

_**(Hello! I know it got drabbley at the end but i needed to add certain things in and couldn't think of a very good way to. Anyway thanks for reading leave me a review and I will post links to pictures of the character on my profile! Again thanks for reading!)**_


End file.
